


Outcast

by MeaRiver



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, M/M, itty bitty feels train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeaRiver/pseuds/MeaRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos says something hurtful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outcast

Carlos is _in his home_ , sitting on _his couch_ , is _so close_ , and he is shaking his head with a laugh.

"Cecil," he says, his perfect hair swaying, "Cecil, you are _not_ normal.”

Cecil’s smile freezes on his face, and he rememebers what he said on the radio so long ago—

_—because all of us are normal, and to be otherwise would make us **outcasts** from our own community—_

—and tries not to cry. Carlos, noble and brave and thoughtless, leans in close.

"You," Carlos whispers, "are _perfect.”_

Cecil tries not to cry, but he lets himself smile.


End file.
